El Corazón de una Heroína
by SombraSST
Summary: Cuando el equipo se prepara para buscar a Henry tras ser secuestrado y enviado a Neverland, Regina despierta en un lugar extraño, un mundo que jamás había considerado que existiese, otro mundo para sus cuentos. Junto a Sora, los recorrerá con intención de volver a su plano y volver al rescate de Henry, la persona que más le importa en el mundo.
1. Ruptura Temporal

**_Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos... _**

**_Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño..._**

**_Me gustaría unirlos todos... Junto... a ti._**

_Regina Mills/?_

_ Este es vuestro sitio, majestad. Junto a la oscuridad._ Dijo Aquella voz.

No entendía como había acabado en aquel lugar. Cuando me acosté la noche anterior me encontraba en el Jolly Roger. Y ahora, sin embargo, me encontraba en un castillo, uno que no había visto jamás. Mis manos chispeaban, pues sentía algo dentro de mí que había cambiado. Mi magia se había fortalecido. Esa misma magia que yo me había jurado contener. Y no sabía si con ese aumento iba a poder hacerlo. Además, estaba sola y perdida, y eso sólo ponía más difíciles las cosas. ¿Donde estarían Emma, Rumpel y el capitán?

_ ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!_ Exclamé, imperativa.

No se me dio respuesta, pero sí que acató mi orden. Me encontré repentinamente con una figura delante de mí. Un encapuchado. Llevaba una larga toga negra, y su capucha me impedía ver su rostro. Junto con sus guantes, toda parte de su anatomía quedaba fuera de mi ángulo de visión. Aunque por alguna razón, supe que estaba sonriendo.

_ Contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres?

_ Digamos que soy alguien que os admira._ Me contestó la figura. Me fue imposible distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer._ O mejor dicho, que os admiraba. Pero no me gusta en qué os habéis convertido. Y es tiempo de que eso cambie.

_ No volveré a ser como antes._ Dije, muy seria._ No ahora que Henry está orgulloso de mí.

_ Como queráis, pero ya os digo que vuestra oscuridad es más poderosa de lo que vos misma pensáis, y si queréis superar las pruebas que os aguardan, no tendréis más remedio que recurrir a ella.

Antes de que pudiese contestar se desvaneció entre tinieblas. Supe que si me dejaba llevar, terminaría dándole la razón. Pero no lo permitiría. A fin de cuentas, sólo tenía que salir de aquel laberinto y buscar a mis compañeros. Entonces volveríamos a buscar a Henry, y podría olvidar esta pesadilla.

Aunque no tardé en darme cuenta de que me había precipitado en mis conclusiones. Empecé a notar como las sombras a mi alrededor se movían. Al principio pensé que se trataría de producto de mi imaginación, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Las sombras adquirían la tercera dimensión, y entendí que se refería a eso cuando hablaba de mis pruebas. Supe al instante que no podría razonar con aquellas criaturas, que tan sólo la magia las haría retroceder.

Pensé en lanzar un pequeño hechizo tipo chispa para espantarlos, pero en lugar de eso surgió una serie de rayos a mi alrededor, más potente de lo que habría lanzado durante toda mi vida como bruja. Sentí que me mareaba y todo se tornó borroso, impidiéndome ver nada. Me desplomé, y la consciencia me abandonó.

_Narrado en tercera persona/?_

Una gran sala a oscuras, en la que se reunían una serie de personas cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por capuchas negras, salvo una de ellas, que llevaba un sombrero de copa que le cubría el rostro, una mujer, que jugaba con una baraja de cartas, barajándolas, sin prestar atención a la conversación de los demás, como si no le interesase en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaban.

_ ¿Tan importante es esa Regina?_ Preguntó, mientras sacaba el as de corazones de un punto aleatorio de la baraja.

_ Puede ser la mujer más importante de nuestra operación, Doxy. Y lo sabes bien.

La jugadora observó a la jefa, que resultaba ser una mujer, notando a los otros once miembros de aquella reunión clavando sus ojos en ella. Doxy se puso en pie y salió de la sala, dando un portazo. Su cabello pelirrojo se agitó cuando se movió. Era difícil su posición, pues nadie dentro de la organización conversaba con ella.

_Terra/Cementerio de Llaves espada._

Había notado una perturbación. Algo que no marchaba como debía. Una fuerza oscura que había hecho acto de presencia en el reino de la luz. Un corazón tan oscuro que hacía palidecer lo que había visto hasta entonces. Había pasado tantos años perdido, guardando aquella llave. Sin cuerpo, sin corazón. Me movía mi voluntad, pero había llegado a un punto en que me era difícil recordar. Ventus y Aqua. Llevaba mucho tiempo allí, sin un motivo. Y era el momento de que buscase respuestas. Me puse en pie, y la armadura tembló, produciendo un sonido metálico.

Alcé la llave, y esta produjo un rayo que generó un portal. Un portal que atravesé, como muchas veces antes. Salvo que esta vez, no había cuerpo bajo la armadura, por lo que la sensación era vacía. Debía encontrar a aquella fuerza oscura que había presentido y acabar con ella, pues de lo contrario, los reinos estarían en peligro. Y a pesar de todo, lograba recordar que mi cometido era protegerlos.

_Regina Mills/Descenso del corazón_

El suelo estaba frío. Me incorporé y observé a mi alrededor. No había más que tinieblas a ambos lados. Sólo el suelo, en apariencia de cristal, tenía algún color. De hecho, se trataba de un vidriera, una muy detallada para ser exactos. Estaba tumbada sobre un boceto de mí misma, increíblemente exacto para tratarse de algo forjado en cristal. Me apoyé y me puse en pie, observando a mi alrededor. La vidriera era más completa. Encerrados en círculos de color morado, aparecían retratos del resto de personas importantes en mi vida. Observé a Henry, y con pesar observé que allí también se encontraban Daniel y mi padre. No me Extrañó ver a mi madre. Pero sí a Blancanieves y al príncipe, además de a Emma.

_ Sorprende ver a quién tenemos guardado en nuestro corazón. A veces a quien queremos ver muerto._ susurró una voz, que atacaba directamente mi mente.

Ni me molesté en contestar, tenía claro que esa persona no iba a decirme quién era ni donde se encontraba. Que si no se trataba del encapuchado que había visto antes, debían estar cortados por el mismo patrón. Aunque, pasado un momento, me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer allí para siempre.

_ Yo guardo en mi corazón a aquellos que importan, para bien o para mal. Como supongo hacen todos.

_ Un corazón en que habitan las tinieblas. Es el primero que cruza este camino. Mas no debes temer, pues aquellos que cruzan las puertas del despertar están destinados a hacer algo grande.

Me sentí tensa, incapaz de negociar con la situación que tenía sobre mis hombros. Estaba claro que sólo podía avanzar, continuar y esperar que aquel sueño, si es que era eso lo que estaba viviendo. Empecé a andar y observé que en uno de los bordes de mi vidriera aparecía un camino, también compuesto por cristal. Comencé a atravesarlo a paso lento, puesto que no era particularmente ancho y no tenía ningún lugar en el que apoyarse.

Me encontré en otra vidriera, en la que también aparecía yo, pero esta vez con el vestuario que tenía cuando vivía en el reino encantado. Clavada en la vidriera, había una espada. Una espada con la empuñadura dorada, curva, y el mango decorado con un motivo azul, coronado por un adorno de oro. En la empuñadura llevaba un pequeño adorno rojo, y un pequeño dibujo en negro, de tres círculos, en el que el más grande servía de apoyo para las otras dos. Algo que, por algún motivo, me hizo pensar en un ratón.

Me adelanté y la extraje de donde se encontraba, justo en el lugar en que el motivo de la vidriera reflejaba mi pecho. Y en ese momento sentí frío, como si una corriente de aire frío, me hubiese atravesado, a pesar de que en aquel lugar no hubiese corrientes. Y una vez más, aquella voz habló.

_ El camino hacia la luz es duro, lento. Los obstáculos son numerosos. Existen algunos que querrán que permanezcas entre las sombras. Algunos que buscarán tu poder.

Noté un ligero temblor, y vi como la vidriera que representaba a mi madre se quebraba, y magia negra comenzaba a manar de él. Y en ese momento vi como dicha magia tomaba su forma, y extendía la mano hacia mí. Pero aquella ilusión no me engañó. Deseaba recuperar a mi madre, pero bien sabía que lo que tenía delante no era ella. Era un simple cúmulo de magia negra, de oscuridad. Sujeté la espada que acababa de encontrar, con miedo a lanzar mi magia por lo que había sucedido con mi último conjuro.

Cuando se acercó, lancé un tajo horizontal, provocando que se partiese en dos. Con una persona, eso habría funcionado. Pero aquello no era una persona. Las dos mitades, que habían caído al suelo, se volvieron a unir, con algo que habría identificado como telarañas. Se volvió a levantar, y se desprendió de todo su color, mostrando la negrura que yo había estado esperando desde que apareció ante mí con el aspecto de mi madre. Sin embargo, cuando alzó las manos, sí que me llevé una sorpresa, pues el suelo cambió su orientación, y me vi desesperada, tratando de aferrarme al resbaladizo cristal. Lo que antes era el suelo, se convirtió en pared, y me vi cayendo hacia el vacío. Grité desesperada ante ello, dando manotazos contra el suelo.

_ Mas no temas, pues incluso en la más profunda oscuridad, puedes hallar la luz. Aunque te veas perdida, siempre tendrás esperanza.

_Regina Mills/La cabaña._

Abrí los ojos, y sentí dolor en todo el cuerpo, cómo si me hubiese arrollado un tren. Me encontraba en una pequeña cabaña, y el olor a mar me llamó la atención. No había ventanas, pero sí una puerta, por lo que me puse en pie, sintiéndome mareada. Junto a la cama estaba la espada que había utilizado en mi sueño. La cogí, sintiendo que con ella estaría más segura, y la hice encoger con mi magia, de modo que quedó convertida en un anillo, lo que la haría más manejable. Abrí la puerta y me encontré en lo que muchos llamarían el paraíso.

Una playa, bañada por la luz del sol, en la que aparecía un muelle. Había niños, que jugaban con espadas de madera. Debían tener unos trece años, no más de eso. No tardé en llamar su atención, pero no hice nada por huir cuando se me acercaron pues a fin de cuentas se trataba de unos niños. Me miraban como si supiesen algo que yo no sabía, algo que era importante.

_ Tú eres la mujer que trajo Sora._ Intervino un chico armado con una espada de madera de color rojizo.

_ ¿Sora? ¿Quién es Sora?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Ya sabes, el chico de la llave, te trajo en una nave espacial.

Por un momento pensé que aquello podía ser una broma pesada. Pero rápidamente lo descarté, ya que notaba en sus miradas que creían en sus palabras. Conocía de sobra la magia. Quizás existían realmente naves que permitían moverse por el espacio exterior que pudiesen ser pilotadas por críos en el mundo en el que me encontraba. Por el momento debía conocer a ese tal sora para que me dijese lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ Antes de buscar a Sora. ¿Podéis decirme qué lugar es este?

_ Las islas del destino, tonta._ Me dijo una muchacha vestida de amarillo._ Sora está allí, ve con él, te lo explicará mejor.

_ Muchas gracias chicos, si me disculpaís.

Caminé en la dirección que me indicaba, teniendo que pasar por la misma cabaña en la que había despertado. Subí por una puerta en la zona superior y atravesé un puente. encontré a Sora tumbado sobre un árbol que creía en torcido, mirando al horizonte. Tenía los pies retraídos, como si esperase que alguien más se sentara. Suspiré, sin entender a qué venía todo aquel asuntos de niños. Me senté en el sitio que dejaba libre y lo miré. El me devolvió la mirada, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Me dijeron que podrías decirme lo que está pasando.

_ Claro, pero ponte cómoda, es una explicación larga.

_Killian Jones/La taberna_

Segundos antes me encontraba en mi barco, pero tras atravesar aquel portal tenía claro que algo rarísimo había ocurrido, y de repente me encontraba tirado en un lugar que sólo por el olor podría identificar. Apestaba a Ron, personas que llevaban días sin ducharse y escuchaba gritos inconexos. Aquello era la bodega de una taberna pirata. Aunque los disparos de mosquete me los podría haber ahorrado. Lo mío era mala suerte. Cuando salí de la bodega me vi rodeado por soldados vestidos de Rojo. Aunque no tardé en recibir ayuda, y encontrarme espalda contra espalda con alguien que no tardé en identificar como otro pirata.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?_ Me preguntó, en mitad del fragor de la batalla.

_ Killian Jones._ Respondí, atravesando a uno de aquellos soldados con mi espada._ ¿Y vos?

_ Yo, estimado compañero, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.


	2. Una conversación acuosa

_Regina Mills/La Playa_

Entendía perfectamente que una parte de mí no quisiese irse. Si había un lugar que podía llamarse paraíso, era aquella isla. Pero Henry era lo más importante para mí, por descontado. Y no pensaba dejarlo sin más. A pesar de ello, la nave que aterrizaba sobre la arena no me daba la menor confianza. Me recordaba a las piezas de lego con las que Henry jugaba cuando era más pequeño. Pero preferí no comentarlo, porque seguramente se ofenderían si lo hacía. Aunque cuando aterrizó y vi quien bajaba, tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca para no reír.

Un pato y un perro, armados, vestidos y andando en postura bípeda, bajaron de la nave. Desde luego, no podría mi vida en sus manos. Pero aquel chico, Sora, parecía confiar en ellos así que decidí no decir nada mientras se acercaban y hacían una leve referencia. Sora, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó e hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcarlos.

_ Estos son Donald y Goofy, y esta es la nave Gummi.

_ ¿Podemos volar a Nunca jamás con ella?_ Pregunté.

_ Claro, no veo por qué no. ¿Para qué quieres ir a Nunca Jamás?

_ Me has dicho que mi Reino está chocando con el tuyo. Entonces mi hijo tiene que estar allí. Y me necesita. No sé si los demás habrán llegado o no, pero no voy a dejar que pase allí más tiempo del necesario.

_ Pero no puedes volar así._ Intervino Donald, o al menos eso me pareció, porque tenía una voz tremendamente extraña.

_ ¿Así, cómo?_ Pregunté.

_ Con esa cara_ Expresó Goofy.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?_ Pregunté, ofendida.

_ No puedes subir si no sonríes._ Me dijo Sora.

_ No suelo sonreír._ Confesé, apartando la mirada.

_ Piensa en algo que te haga feliz. ¿No hay nada que te haga sentir mejor?

_ Bueno, quizá haya una cosa.

_Ruby Lucas/?_

Sabía que colarme en la bodega del Jolly Roger no era una buena idea, pero estaba segura que aquel golpe no había sido para nada planeado. Y ahora estaba sola en mitad de la nada. Me sentía mareada, confusa, como si me hubiesen lanzado desde un edificio muy alto. Repentinamente pasé de estar en el barco a encontrarme en una biblioteca, con libros tirados en todas partes. Si Bella viese aquello probablemente pusiese el grito en el cielo. El silencio en el lugar era absoluto, y se respiraba una extraña paz, como si aquel lugar hubiese sido la sede de una gran guerra y ambos bandos hubiesen quedado reducidos a la nada. Me puse en pie y decidí explorar la zona. Aunque mi olfato se encontró alterado por un hedor insoportable, que me hizo lamentar el tener ese don como loba.

_ El hedor de la oscuridad...

No sabía quién había dicho, ni de dónde había salido la voz. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Ante mí apareció una criatura, un enorme caballero protegido con una armadura azul y morada, que se defendía con un colosal escudo, adornado con el motivo de un perro enfurecido. Cuando este rugió, y sus ojos se iluminaron, me di cuenta de que no se trataba de un adorno. El escudo también estaba vivo. Y yo me encontraba desarmada. Lanzó un rugido, que provocó una onda de choque que me hizo chocar contra la estantería, desplegando libros a mi alrededor. Aquella criatura se me echaba encima. No era el modo en que pensaba que iba a morir. Traté de ponerme en pie, pero aquella criatura estaba demasiado cerca. Una cosa tenía por segura. No iba a morir temblando como una niña, iba a hacerlo luchando.

Le di una patada a aquel escudo y me puse en pie aprovechando su distracción. Repentinamente noté algo pesado sujeto a mi mano derecha, acompañado de un resplandor. La criatura emitió un sonido similar a un grito. Me dediqué un momento a observar el objeto. Parecía una llave colosal, con diversos adornos. Era de motivos rojos y negros, y el borde de la zona superior era ligeramente más ancho, y estaba mellado. Su forma me recordó a una dentadura de lobo. Tenía adornos con aspecto de cadenas y de la parte trasera colgaba lo que sería un llavero. Vi claramente que se trataba de lo que parecía un trozo de mi caperuza, con rastros de nieve.

_ Llave espada...

Otra vez aquella voz, pero esta vez venía acompañada de eco. De modo que ese era el nombre de aquel objeto. Cuando la criatura se acercó de nuevo, sentí más confianza. Comprendí que no podría mellar aquel escudo, por lo que la opción más segura era atacar desde atrás. Aproveché un despiste para rodearlo y darle un corte transversal con la llave. El ser emitió un gruñido lastimero y luego se desplomó, desvaneciéndose repentinamente. Observé que del lugar en el que tendrían que haber quedado sus restos aparecía un gran corazón rojo que salía volando hacia arriba. Supe que tendría que encontrar a alguien para que me explicase el significado de todo aquello, ya que no parecía tener el menor sentido para mí. Avancé por una puerta hasta encontrarme en lo que sería un gran salón. Repentinamente una explosión en el techo hizo que se desplomase y algo grande y colorido cayó ante mí. Escuché voces salir de ello, por lo que decidí acercarme a investigar.

_Regina Mills/Nave Gummi_

Me explicaron que la nave no funcionaba si no sonreía, por lo que trataba de mantenerme contenta pensando en cosas que pudiesen hacerme feliz, lo cual me llevaba a pensar evidentemente en Henry. Él era la luz de mi vida, mi esperanza. Si había una persona que podía considerar que me había dado una segunda oportunidad, era él. Habíamos pasado juntos los diez mejores años de mi vida. Pero ese pensamiento no pudo alejarme de pensar en el momento en el que se había presentado con aquella mujer. Emma Swan había causado todo aquello, mi infelicidad. Era la razón de mi desgracia.

Y no podía sonreír al pensar en aquello. Perdí la sonrisa y en ese mismo momento la nave empezó a temblar. Después llegaron las turbulencias, y finalmente una caída que no parecía tener final. La vista se me nubló, y no fui consciente de los siguiente que había pasado, pues la oscuridad hizo presa de todo. Me pareció escuchar una risa siniestra y luego sentí que caía contra una superficie acuosa. Sentí como me ahogaba durante los primeros momentos y luego noté una sensación de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. No sentía las piernas. Abrí los ojos, asustada, y miré en derredor, pensando que las tendría atrapadas. Aunque lo que vi fue, como mínimo, inesperado.

Era un paisaje propio de un fondo marino. De hecho, estaba tumbada sobre un coral. Mi ropa había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por un bikini morado. Y aunque aquello no me producía frío, sí que despertaba mi pudor. Pero cuando llegó el momento de levantar las piernas, fue cuando estuve a punto de desmayarme. Porque no estaban. En su lugar se hallaba una colosal cola de pez, con tono a juego con el bikini. Me habían pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero podía estar bastante segura de que esa era la primera vez que me convertía en sirena.

_ ¡Sora!_ llamé, buscando algo de entendimiento.

Pero el chico no parecía tener intención de aparecer. Probablemente, en el incidente, había caído más lejos de lo que yo había previsto. Y ahora estaba sola en un lugar más extraño de lo que había previsto. Mi preocupación fue otra cuando empecé a notar algo que se acercaba. Escuchaba el agua arremolinarse detrás de mí. Noté algo reptando por mi espalda, algo pegajoso y desagradable. Noté como pasaba por mi cuello y, con desagrado y temor, lo observé. Se trataba de un tentáculo de pulpo. Di un salto, agité la cola y me vi frente a aquella persona, ser, o lo que fuese.

La parte superior de su cuerpo parecía el de una mujer, bastante mayor, de cabello canoso y alborotado. Su piel tenía un tono morado opaco, a diferencia del brillante de mi cola, y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que me daba mala espina. Pero lo más llamativo era que, la parte inferior de su cuerpo, bastante grueso, por cierto, era lo que se podría identificar como el cuerpo de un pulpo. De ahí provenía el tentáculo que me había tocado.

_ Pobre. ¿Estás asustada?

_ No_ Dije, con sequedad, aunque no estaba segura de si aquello era cierto.

_ Pues deberías. Te han dejado abandonada en un mundo extraño. Sola, sin posibilidad de retorno.

_ Eso no es cierto._ sentencié, más segura.

_ No deberías estar tan segura de gente a la que apenas conoces... ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

_ Regina._ Dije, mirándola fijamente.

_ Aquí todos me conocen como Úrsula. Aunque puedo perdonarte que no me conozcas. A fin de cuentas, sólo estás de paso. En busca de tu pequeño._ Dijo, acentuando la última palabra.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Henry?

_ Lo que yo sepa no es relevante. Lo que importa es que puedo llevarte con él_ El corazón me dio un vuelco._ Si tú antes haces algo por mí.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Pregunté, pensando en lo mucho que me recordaba aquella situación a mi no tan querido ser oscuro.

_ He oído que tienes la habilidad para robar corazones. Ese chico que te acompañaba, Sora. Tengo cuentas pendientes con él. Y quiero su corazón. Traémelo, y te llevaré con Henry.

_Riku/Calles de Port Royal_

Piratas y soldados. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba. No me tomaban en serio por ser un adolescente. Aunque no era la primera vez que aquello me pasaba. Había sucumbido a las tinieblas por inocencia, y estaba justificado que no me tomasen en serio. Siendo ellos yo tampoco lo haría. Sin embargo, ahora mi objetivo estaba claro. Debía encontrar a Killian Jones, el homologo del capitán Garfio que yo conocía, y guiarlo de vuelta a su navío, casi nada teniendo en cuenta que este probablemente estuviese en un universo paralelo. Era propio de Sora dejarme ese tipo de cosas a mí. Aunque no tardé en hallarlo. Bebiendo Ron con el capitán Sparrow. No sé por qué pero aquello no me sorprendió en absoluto. Me acerqué y les miré con cara de pocos amigos.

_ ¿Te conozco?_ Me preguntó el capitán Jones, clavándome la mirada.

_ ¡Oh, pero si es uno de los chicos de la llave!_ Exclamó Sparrow_ ¿Qué se te ha perdido en mi mundo?

_ Tu amigo se me ha perdido aquí._ Dije, cruzando los brazos._ Tengo que llevarlo a su sitio.

_ ¿A mi nuevo contramaestre? Eso no puedo consentirlo.

_ Soy capitán._ Intervino Jones, alzando su Garfio amenazadoramente.

_ ¿Qué tal si nos turnamos?_ Contestó Sparrow, apartándolo con la mano._ Ya lo discutiremos, no tengo ninguna prisa.

_ No me toques el Garfio, Sparrow.

_ ¡Callaos los dos!_ Intervine, retándolos con la mirada._ Me llevo al de la percha.

_ No sin mí. Tengo unos asuntos que atender con él y tú no me lo vas a impedir, rubio platino._ Intervino Sparrow.

_ Está bien, pero mantente atrás y no molestes._ dije, haciendo aparecer la llave espada._ Garfio, recoge tus cosas. Nos espera un largo viaje hasta tu barco.

_Ruby Lucas/Recibidor_

Aparté el humo de la explosión, y observé a dos criaturas salir de lo que parecían los restos de una nave espacial con aspecto de lego. Un pato y un perro, vestidos y que andaban a dos patas. No recordaba haber visto criaturas así en nuestro reino, cuando me vieron, me miraron fijamente, a mí, y luego a la llave espada que llevaba en la mano derecha.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Preguntó el pato, que tenía una voz inteligible.

_ ¿Por qué tienes la llave espada?_ Preguntó el perro.

_ Soy Ruby._ Me presenté, alzando la espada cuando la mencionaron._ Simplemente apareció. ¿Para qué se supone que sirve?

_ ¡Para acabar con los sincorazón!_ Clamó el pato, produciendo dolor en mis oídos.

_ ¿Los sincorazón?_ Aquel nombre me hizo pensar en Regina y en su habilidad para arrancar corazones.

_ Sí, son criaturas de la oscuridad. Se expanden usando la oscuridad del corazón de la gente._ Dijo el otro, señalándola._ Es la única que puede liberar esos corazones de nuevo. De lo contrario vuelven a convertirse en más sincorazón.

_ La llave escoge al que tenga el corazón puro. El elegido de la llave espada, liberará los mundos de las tinieblas.

_ La elegida de la llave espada._ Dije, observándola. Aquel arma era mía, no podía negarlo, llevaba plasmada mi esencia en desde el filo hasta el llavero.

_ ¿Y este lugar... Dónde estamos?

_ En el castillo de bastión hueco.

_ Un nido de sincorazón._ Dijo El pato, alarmado.


End file.
